Unexpected Adventures: Doug's Grown Up
by nawazarrio
Summary: When high school ends, Doug Funnie has to learn to cope with growing up. He'll have to say goodbye to old friends, adjust to life in college, and eventually get a real job. Life doesn't always go how you pictured it when you were a kid and he discovers some things about himself he'd never considered before. Rating for later chapters. Will be Doug/Roger.
1. Chapter 1

06/21/2002

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been an interesting and busy week. It's finally over. We've all graduated. My friends and I are on our way to becoming adults and it's both exciting and terrifying. I've already received my __acceptance letter__to the Bluffington __Institute of Arts__. It's a local college but it offers the programs I'm most interested in, and it will sort of be nice staying close to Mom, Dad, and Cleo since Judy is all the way in Massachusetts at Vole._

_It's been rough on Mom since Judy moved out but I think she's happy that I will be close. Dad seems happy about it too but he keeps insisting that if I need to 'leave the nest' I can do it whenever I want. I haven't told them yet about my plan to live on campus but I think they'll be able to handle it. I've even looked into the enrollment guidelines and have signed up for a pet friendly apartment. The tuition is a little higher but I plan to keep __working part time__to pay my half of the rent and it's totally worth it to keep Porkchop with me. He's getting too old for me to leave behind now._

_The idea of being left behind is probably the hardest part. Skeeter and Patti have also been accepted to university, but not here. Skeet will at least only be a half hour away in Bloatsburg's School of Science. There's some sort of __program__there for him to become a space engineer. He's stoked and might actually become an astronaut._

_Patti, on the other hand, will be all the way across the country in Nevada. She's going to become a reporter and got an excellent basketball scholarship. I'm happy for her but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sad too. She won't forget me, will she? She won't forget us, right?_

_I have to go for now, journal. We're all getting together at Mr. Swirly's tonight for some shakes and laughs. Keep your fingers crossed for me. Everything is still ahead._

***

His palms were sweating by the time he arrived outside Mr. Swirly's ice cream parlor. Was this really going to be it? Their last summer together? He didn't know what to think. How often would he get to see Skeeter? They wouldn't be neighbors anymore. And Patti? Sweet, sweet Patti. She would be clear across the country. What would he do without her? Their relationship was already complicated enough with them only sort of being 'a thing'. She'd been one of his only waking thoughts for so long that he had no idea what he'd do with himself when she left. They'd even dated for the entire eighth grade year before their romance withered the following summer.

Doug sighed and smiled, thinking back on what had been. Despite the end of their relationship- which had consisted of three outings to the movies, more shakes at Mr. Swirly's than either of them could count, a bit of hand holding, five awkward but sweet kisses, and one kissing session that had left them both breathless but afraid to go any further- they had remained steadfast friends. Neither of them had done much by way of dating after that. Patti had gone to a movie or two with Guy Graham and Doug had done a couple of outings with Connie Benge. Looking back on it, it was a little odd perhaps that neither of them had really been subject to jealousy- even when they'd gone to prom separately.

It was for the better, he supposed, as he let himself into Mr. Swirly's. Their friendship came before any of that petty garbage. He smiled when he saw his friends.

Patti waved, beaming brightly. Connie looked over and smiled as well. Skeeter stuck a gangly arm in the air and waved like fiend. "Doug! Over here." He honked and Doug shook his head. Good old Skeeter.

"Hey guys." He smiled harder than he really wanted, hoping they didn't see through him. Each looked so happy to be here, still in their dress clothes from the ceremony, and standing on the precipice of the future. He surely couldn't be the only one who was a little worried as well as excited, could he? He remembered when they'd all graduated from the sixth grade and he'd been one of the only ones to sweat it. In the end everything had been fine but this was different. They wouldn't all be going to the same school next year. There'd be no study groups with popcorn and gummy bears. There'd be no hallway pep-talks between old friends. They wouldn't see each other again for most of the year. He bit his bottom lip and refused to dwell on it now. There would be time for sorrow later.

Skeeter bounced up to the counter and started placing everyone's order. The four of them had come here so often he knew it by heart. They all did. When the orders were filled and paid for, the gang went over to find a booth and sit. Silence grew up around them almost immediately.

Patti leaped at the chance to fill the lull. "Beebe and Chalky will probably be here any minute too. Did you guys hear that the Bluffs are going to set Beebe up to release her own line of clothing? She said it will be available for this coming school year. Isn't that exciting?" Her intentions were pure but she was having a hard time selling it.

Connie gave a half nod and Skeeter was blowing bubbles in his milkshake- not an easy feat. When it became apparent neither of them intended to respond, Doug stepped up. "Uh, that's great I guess. I wonder what her designs will look like?" He didn't really care but he supposed it was the polite thing to say. And besides, this conversation was safe. If they talked about something as mundane as Beebe Bluff's clothing line then they didn't have to talk about how far away they were each going. They didn't have to say goodbye.

After a pause, Patti opened her mouth to respond but there came a commotion from the front of the store just then. The door flew open and a loud voice whooped before following up with a cackle. "Hey Losers! Outta my way. High school graduate comin' through!"

A smile ticked at the corner of Doug's mouth despite himself. He turned to look though there was no need, he knew that laugh anywhere. Roger Klotz swaggered through and his goons, Willie, Ned, and Boomer followed. Still wearing his button down shirt and tie, Roger nevertheless had his signature leather jacket and Doug suspected he may have worn it under his graduation robe the entire time. At least it was the sleeveless one he tended to use in the summer months. Even still, it would have been hot with so many layers under the lights of their auditorium stage. A rebel at heart, Roger wouldn't have cared.

Skeeter grinned ear to ear and tapped Doug's elbow. "I'm surprised Roger didn't prank anyone during the ceremony. Not even a hand buzzer for Principal White or Assistant Principal Bone."

Connie giggled. "No. He was too nervous. Did you see him blushing?" Her own cheeks flushed light pink at the memory. "He was sort of cute for a minute there."

Patti laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah. So much for the big, bad bully. His hands were shaking when he accepted his diploma. I had my fingers crossed for him that he wouldn't drop it or trip or anything."

Doug chuckled and took a drink of his shake. He didn't tell them about how Roger had come to him earlier that morning. Of course, the former bully claimed to be looking for his cat, Stinky, but that had merely been a weak excuse to talk about graduation. They'd helped each other through their seventh grade ceremony as well, when neither of them had been certain of junior high. Doug's smile grew. That seemed so long ago now but the secret was still safe. He'd been tempted more than once to out the bully as nothing more than a big softy, but he'd never been able to bring himself to do it... and, despite being a jerk sometimes, Roger had never said anything either. Theirs was a secret, if somewhat trivial, pact. Doug's smile slipped away. He and Roger had a couple of those.

"So what are the plans for this summer, guys?" Patti folded her arms and leaned across the table, eyes dancing. "We have to make it one to remember because it might be our last for a while." A genuine and valid question, it still managed to knock the wind out of Doug and make him forget all about Roger Klotz. Skeeter and Connie likewise went quiet and Patti seemed to realize her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, we'll all see one another on the big breaks, right? And it's not like none of us know how to send a letter or use a phone."

Doug grimaced. She was right but why did she have to be so calm about it? Were none of them dreading this separation like he was? Didn't they realize this fall would be the first time in six years they wouldn't be able to walk down the street and see one another? Phone numbers and schedules would change. Interests would vary and they'd meet new people. What if they forgot about one another?

Connie hung her head. "I know this isn't the end exactly but..." Her shoulders shook and a rogue tear stole down her cheek. "I'm just going to miss you guys so much. We're almost like a family, you know?"

Patti put an arm around Connie's shoulders and Skeeter reached across the table to touch her hand. His voice was suddenly less bright than typical. "It's going to be rough at first but we'll get used to it. That's part of growing up, right?"

"I guess."

Patti nodded. "That's why this summer is important. We have to make the best of it. We need to plan trips and hit the movies, go hiking, make as many memories as we can. Right?" She goaded at them until Connie smiled and Doug even felt his own mood lift. Leave it to Patti to cheer them up.

Skeeter nodded, eyes wide and shining. "Hey guys, Lilo and Stitch! We could go see that tonight. You know I've been dying to see it. It could be our first memory of this summer."

There was a collective pause before Doug and the girls burst out laughing. Skeeter froze, a lost look on his face. Their mirth rose up to fill Mr. Swirly's and they got a lot of looks but they didn't care. Doug buried his face in his hands and let the deep belly laughter roll on. It felt so good after spending the entire day dreading this very meeting.

Finally Skeeter seemed to understand they were laughing at his movie choice and he ducked his head, cheeks flushing. "Or we could do something else, I guess."

Patti waved her hands in front of herself. "No, no! Skeeter, it would be lots of fun. It's just so-" She burst into another fit.

"It's so perfectly you." Connie choked out and Patti nodded that she agreed. Doug had to concur but didn't bother to nod. At this, Skeeter snickered before breaking down into laughter with them. God, were they going to miss this as much as Doug?

"Who let all the loonies out tonight?" Roger had closed in on them without being noticed. He sat on the table next to their booth- not at it, on it- and stirred his swirly. It was Oreo with hot fudge added- the same as always. His was just one more of the orders Doug had memorized. Was it normal for all childhood friends to be so close? Was it possible that none of them were exceptional? Did everyone who graduated high school have to say goodbye to such close friends? Roger wasn't even a friend exactly.

Patti was the first to get her giggles under control and she took a drink of her shake to help calm herself. She smiled at him, face still red. "Oh, we're just making plans for the summer. I guess we're going to the movies tonight."

Roger frowned at his swirly and tried to dislodge his spoon without spilling any of the ice cream or fudge. He was only partially successful and his tongue darted out to catch the drizzle that over-spilled. Doug swallowed and looked away. Roger's voice was as preoccupied as his hands. "Yeah? What are you losers gonna see?" He didn't sound particularly interested and was certainly only sitting with them while he waited for his friends to finish up.

"The new Disney movie," Skeeter couldn't contain his excitement, "Lilo and Stitch."

The red head came to a grinding halt and lifted his green eyes. "What?" For once, his smile seemed genuine and startled. He glanced to either side of himself as if he expected some sort of trick. "Are you takin' Dale and Cleo?"

Skeeter blinked. "I didn't think about that." He frowned before shrugging. "Nah, man. My brother's too loud. I wanna be able to hear it the first time. Me and Doug can take them sometime later this week."

Roger couldn't handle any more. He tipped his head back and laughed as loud and as hard as they had earlier. It was always the same laugh, another signature of his and Doug smirked despite himself. The would-be bully slapped his free hand off of the tabletop and doubled over before he could get out another word. "Oh-oh man! You guys are such goons! First night as free men and you're going to a kiddie movie?" He buckled down into more laughter and had to set his swirly aside to keep from spilling it.

Doug snorted but refused to full-out laugh. Roger may have had a point but Doug wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. He rolled his eyes, smirk still in place. "Laugh it up, Roger. What are you and your friends doing tonight?"

Connie perked up suddenly. "Oh! You could come with us." She seemed to think for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "If you can behave yourselves."

Roger grabbed a napkin and waved it like a white flag. He had his other arm around his ribs and looked up at them through bleary eyes. He had to choke around his sobbing laughter. "I- I give up. I can't- just stop. You're gonna kill me." The cackling continued until he'd managed to finally suck in a deep breath and lower his voice. "I wouldn't be caught dead with you lame-o's at that movie. An' the worst part is you're totally serious." He snorted again but managed to contain his laughter. "Ow, my sides hurt. I gotta go." His voice was hoarse as he barked one more laugh. "You dingbats have fun."

Grabbing his swirly, Roger stood to leave as his friends made their way over to him. They each had their usual orders and typical vacant looks. Doug watched them turn toward the door and suddenly found himself calling out. He didn't know why he cared but the words fell from his mouth anyway. "Roger, wait. Where are you going?" When the bully looked at him, Doug's face went warm and he stumbled to elaborate. "I mean, what are you guys doing tonight that's so much better than a movie?" His mind raced. He didn't actually want Roger to tag along with them, did he?

The same crooked grin that had foretold of trouble for the past six years crossed Roger's face. "I was thinkin' of bothering Lamar Bone. A little toilet paper. Some eggs. A real fun goodbye. Want in, Funnie?" His smile was sharp; he knew the answer before Doug shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't-" When the goons glared at him, he knew it was no good to try to speak reason to them. Willie and Ned had become real assholes over the past couple years. Roger was still in charge but high school was over. The winds would change, Doug was sure. "You should be careful. You're not students any more. What was that you were saying about being free men? Freedom won't feel the same from behind bars."

Three ugly scowls couldn't undo Roger's bright smile, trouble-seeking as it may be. "Eh, you worry too much, Funnie. Besides, he'll have a fun time catchin' us when we're on our way to California."

A cold rock settled in the pit of Doug's stomach. "California?" Patti, Connie, and Skeeter also made curious faces at the mention.

Roger nodded and took another bite of his swirly before elaborating. "Yeah. Unlike you goons, some people have the sense to get the hell out when the getting is good. Last chance to screw off for an entire summer. After that, it's time to grow up."

Doug shuddered. Roger had a point but... why so far away? "Are you moving out there for good or are you coming back?" It wasn't important, or at least it shouldn't have been, but suddenly he wanted to know.

The bully hesitated. He seemed to have to think and glanced around at his crew. They looked back at him with varying levels of vacancy but offered no help. With a shrug, he barked a laugh. "I guess I'll see about that when I get there." Suspicion gave way to frowning, though, and he pushed on with a sneer. "What do you care, Funnie?"

He didn't care. Why would he? It wasn't like he and Roger had ever been friends. And if anything, Doug should be grateful that he wouldn't have to put up with the bully's big mouth or mindless minions any more. But... Roger would be one more person gone from Bluffington, another reminder their childhood was over. He swallowed and shook his head. "N-nothing. Good luck."

Willie, Ned, and Boomer headed for the door at that, apparently satisfied that Doug wasn't going to come between them and their summer plans. Roger hung back for only a moment more, some look of confusion on his face. In the silence that grew between them, Roger seemed to finally come to his senses. His face pinched and his cheeks may have gone pink as he spun around to follow his friends. "You- you're weird, Funnie. You know that?"

Doug did know that. It was odd for him to be having these feelings about someone who'd always been such a pain but he was having them anyway. He shrugged and Roger shook his head.

Skeeter honked and waved. "Bye Roger. Send us pictures or something!"

Patti nodded and found her voice. "Yeah. I guess if you're really going to go then make sure you send us some post cards or something."

Still frowning in apparent confusion, Roger stomped toward the door. "Yeah, alright. See you around, Losers." He glanced once more at Doug but then pushed through the door and was gone.

It was an odd, unsettling feeling that came to rest in Doug's gut as he watched the back of Roger's leather coat disappear into the parking lot. Despite having his good friends all around him and knowing that he still had two months to say his goodbyes, he already felt like pieces of the past were drifting away.

***

_So I don't know why it was so hard to see Roger go tonight. We're not friends or anything. I guess it's just odd to think about him not being here. He was one of the first people I met when I came to Bluffington and he's always been around. It feels like it will be too quiet here without him._

_The __movie__was fun. Skeeter had a blast and tomorrow he and I are going to take Dale and Cleo to the half priced show at noon. We got some pictures of us going into the theater. I'm going to make a photo album at the end of the summer for a keepsake._

_I guess that's all for now. Goodnight Journal._


	2. Chapter 2

_06/22/2002_

_Dear Journal,_

_Skeeter and I are going to take Cleo and Dale to the movies today. Mom got all teary eyed when I mentioned that I wanted to spend a little more time with Cleo before fall. I know she hasn't said anything to me yet, but Cleo is a smart kid and I think it will be tough for her to be the only one here. I know she missed Judy when she went to Vole._

_Next week Patti, Connie, Skeeter and I are going to take a road trip to the coast line. We're going to spend a long weekend at the beach there. I've already bought extra film for my camera and a few disposable and waterproof cameras as well. There's nothing I can do to make this summer last forever but I will be damned if I have any reason to forget even a moment of it._

_I guess I should go now. Cleo is downstairs, yelling to me. We're going to be early if we leave now but she's excited. I guess I'll just have to buy an extra candy bar or something to keep her busy. Talk to you later._

Summer was shaping up to be quite nice, the breeze was warm but not too was a perfect day for a walk to the theater.

"Doug? What happened to Mr. Bone's house?"

Doug followed his sister's gaze and froze. Despite himself, a smile broke across his face at the sight of toilet paper, shaving cream, and broken eggs littering the home and property. He shouldn't have laughed, he knew better but couldn't help himself. The assistant principal had had this coming for so long. Slapping a hand over his gaping mouth, Doug pushed Cleo along. "I don't know. We have to keep moving if we're going to get there on time." It was a lie but he he couldn't think of anything better.

Cleo clapped her hands and skipped ahead, already forgetting about the mess. "Oh yeah! Lilo and Stitch. I can't wait! Is it awesome? Didn't you say it was awesome?"

Giving the disheveled house one last glance, an odd whimsy overtook Doug and he pulled a disposable camera from his pocket. Snapping off a couple shots, he put the camera back. He couldn't imagine why he'd want a picture of Mr. Bone's house for his summer scrapbook but it seemed appropriate. Maybe he could label it as 'Roger's Goodbye' or something similar. A hollow smile haunted his lips. This shouldn't be sad, but it sort of was. Was it the last prank to be had? Who would put Mr. Bone in his place now?

He and Cleo continued on their way while Doug allowed his thoughts to run. He was going to miss everyone so much but was determined not to fixate on that. There was an entire summer to enjoy. It was in the midst of his reverie that Cleo called out and giggled, making it almost dreamlike when he was suddenly looking on someone he'd thought was already gone.

"Roger?"

Cleo was hugging Roger's scruffy cat, Stinky, around her neck and telling her what a pretty kitty she was. Stinky, true to her nature, was growling and ticking her tail. But time had mellowed her spirit and she didn't offer to swipe. Roger's smirk fell away when he looked up at Doug. "Oh. Hey, Funnie. What are you doing here?" His back stiffened and he looked around, as if for an escape.

Doug pretended not to notice. If Roger didn't want to talk then he'd make this interaction as short as possible. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were on your way to California."

Roger shrugged and frowned down at his grungy coveralls, he had a toolbox sitting on the pavement next to his car. Edwina had gifted the red Thunderbird to her son for his sixteenth birthday four years ago and he did most of the work on it himself. "I'm tuning 'er up before we hit the road. That okay with you?"

Doug blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, his face suddenly warm. Why did all of their conversations have to go this way? There had been a time when they'd almost enjoyed one another's company. Roger had started out as a jerk but as they'd grown to know one another better, they'd become comfortable companions... It was different now. "Yeah, that's fine. It makes sense, I guess. I just thought you were leaving this morning or something." He fished for more to say when Roger offered nothing, the silence stifling and uncomfortable. Cleo kept spoiling Stinky, oblivious to their discomfort.

Wringing his hands, Doug decided he might as well try to lighten the mood. If he failed then he could goad Cleo into moving along. Besides, if it worked, he and Roger might get to leave one another on more pleasant terms. "After your artwork on Mr. Bone's house, this is surprisingly mature of you. I'm impressed." He forced a smile, hoping it would catch on.

At first there seemed to be no reaction but, after a pause, Roger rolled his eyes. A wicked smirk stole over his face and he snickered. "You liked that, did ya? You shoulda seen the look on Bone's face when we plastered that place."

Doug laughed despite himself and was thankful Cleo was ignoring them. This wasn't the best example to be setting for her. "It's a miracle you weren't caught. You could get arrested, you know."

Roger shrugged and turned his back on Doug. "I'm not the idiot you and your pals think I am. I've egged Bone's house too many times to count and never been caught." He lifted the car hood and checked the oil.

"Roger, is your cat going to have more kittens?" Cleo didn't look up from Stinky, she was too busy trying to braid her matted fur.

Roger cackled, never looking up. Doug watched his back as he worked. "Nah. She's just fat."

Cleo frowned. "That's too bad. You could have left her with me while you're in California and she could have had kittens again, like she did when you left her with Doug."

Roger laughed. "At least you wouldn't feed her pizza and ice cream, right?" Cleo shrugged and giggled but refused to give a straight answer. Roger shook his head and continued with whatever he was doing, Doug had no idea about how a car worked. "She's too old now anyway. Besides, even if that did happen, you'd be smart enough to figure out why her belly hurt. Your brother was a real nut job. He thought she was dying or something."

Cleo laughed but Doug frowned and jumped to defend himself. "Hey! You never told me Stinky was a girl. How was I supposed to know if you didn't?"

"Yeah, I guess." Roger still didn't turn around and Doug had to wonder if he was deliberately avoiding eye contact. It was an odd game he and Roger played these days. Nothing between them had been normal since... Doug refused to think about it. It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like they'd really been friends before their fall out.

"We're gonna go see Lilo and Stitch. Doug said it was funny."

Roger did turn to look over his shoulder at that. His wicked grin forced Doug to look away. "Oh really? Was it a good show, Funnie? Did you and your kooky friends bond over the kiddie movie?"

Doug locked his jaw and thought about firing back but Cleo beat him to it. She stood suddenly. "I guess we should go. I wanna get a good seat." She bent over to kiss Stinky and once again the miserable old cat surprised Doug when she didn't hiss or swing. "It's too bad you don't have a little brother or sister, Roger. You could have gone with us if you did."

Roger stiffened and Doug froze. He didn't know why this had to be so awkward. It had been over a year ago and it wasn't like it had changed anything. They'd never spoken of it and were clearly never going to. They should both just move on but... Roger offered a weak half smile. "Th-that's okay, Cleo. Go with your brother and Valentine. I got work to do anyway."

Cleo hesitated. "Are you sure? If you're going to be gone all summer you could hang out with Doug and Skeeter one more time."

He cackled but Doug could tell it was forced. "Nah, really. It's okay. Me an' those goons ain't friends anyway."

Doug frowned. God, Roger was such a jerk-

"If you're not friends then why are you sad he's leaving, Doug?"

The ground dropped out from under him and he flailed to find something, anything, to say. Roger's wide eyes flashed over to Doug for just a second before he retreated into the depths of his car's front end. His face went red as he examined what looked like a spark plug. Doug finally managed to wheeze a response. "I didn't say I was sad you're leaving!" He winced at how that sounded and thought Roger might have too. "I mean, sure, it'll be quiet around here when you're gone, but I'm not sad..." He stopped there, his words falling off lamely.

There was a long silence. Roger continued to tinker and might have nodded stiffly. He didn't respond.

Cleo shrugged and headed toward the movie theater once again, still oblivious to their discomfort. "Oh. I thought you were friends. You talk about him a lot for not being friends. Are we going to be late? Let's go."

Doug's face was on fire and Cleo had no idea that she was at fault. He floundered to find something to say, some way to escape with his dignity intact but he could think of nothing. And now he didn't even dare say goodbye to Roger. It might come across as weird or something. At a total loss, he shuffled toward his sister, only stopping when he heard a quiet voice.

"Hey, Funnie?" Roger didn't look up from his car, back toward Doug and head low.

Doug held his breath. "Yeah?"

Roger looked like he might have been shivering and he rubbed his arms. "Would you- are ya gonna be around this summer?"

His heart was hammering so loudly he could barley hear what was being said. "Yeah, why?"

"I was thinkin'-"

Doug slammed his eyes shut. If he allowed it, he could hear lake waters lapping at the shore and smell the bonfire other scouts had started. If he let himself think about it, he could still feel Roger's hands on him through his Bluff Scout uniform. That had been so long ago- too long. And they'd never spoken of it. This couldn't be about that, could it? Roger surely wouldn't choose now to bring it up. Right?

Roger cleared his throat. "Could you maybe keep an eye out for Stinky?" Doug's insides deflated. He opened his eyes but was having a hard time deciding if this was real or not. Stinky? Roger wanted him to watch Stinky again? He let out a long breath but his nerves didn't calm.

As if he sensed something was wrong, Roger whirled around and waved his hands in front of himself. "It ain't like last time. I mean, Ma is gonna have her but... you took good care of her that time. I just, I wanna make sure she's okay. That's all."

Stinky? Why were they talking about Stinky? Doug blinked and tried to make sense of it all. "Uh. Sure? I can stop by once in a while, I guess." Cleo clapped her hands somewhere in the background and begged to come along too. Doug nodded at her but couldn't form the words to tell her to quiet down.

Roger's face was drawn. He looked like he had something more to say but his mouth pressed into a thin line. He wrung the oil rag in his hands for a moment before nodding stiffly. "Alright. Thanks, I guess."

Everything was spinning slowly and tilting to one side. Doug swallowed and tried to right himself. "Yeah. You're welcome." He glanced at Cleo, who was making kissy faces at Stinky. "I guess I'll go now."

Roger was rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay. I guess I'll see you around sometime, Funnie. Maybe on winter break or something. When you're home from college."

Doug nodded. He didn't remember telling Roger he was going to college but he supposed that didn't matter. "Yeah. I guess a lot of us will be around during the vacations. We'll have to catch up at Mr. Swirly's or something."

Roger's cheeks were definitely red. Maybe he was getting a sunburn. "Right. I mean, we don't have to plan on seein' each other. It's a small town. We'll bump into one another at some point, right?"

For some reason, that made Doug's stomach stop churning just a bit. A small smile peeked out on either corner of his mouth and he managed his first deep breath in what felt like forever. "Yeah. I mean, we'd have to practically avoid one another if we were not going to see each other again." Roger nodded but didn't say anything and Doug was certain it was time to leave. The air was getting too heavy here. He started to walk away but something drew him back. "Roger? Be- be careful out there. You know, drive safe and all that."

The red head nodded absently. "Yeah, okay."

And that was it. Doug turned and walked away. He didn't know why it was so hard to leave. It wasn't as if this had been one of the goodbyes he'd been dreading. He kept reminding himself that Roger wasn't even his friend. So why did he keep looking back? And why did the sight of Roger Klotz standing alone at the mouth of his driveway beckon unwelcome despair?

Standing outside the movie theater, Doug found that conversation wasn't coming easily. He was glad to see Skeeter and Dale but for some reason still felt glum. In the rush to buy tickets, popcorn, and drinks Skeeter either didn't notice or didn't bring attention to Doug's somber mood. Luckily, they were early getting there and they found four seats to share.

Once Cleo and Dale were situated, popcorn in hand and drinks in cup-holders, Skeeter reached across the two of them to tap Doug's arm. "So, man, why so quiet? Something up?"

Damn it. Doug tried to smile but it was feeble at best. "Uh, nothing really. You know, same old." He paused, trying to think of some way to change the subject but he just couldn't get around how hollow he still felt. "Skeeter, are you going to miss Bluffington?"

Skeeter nodded his head and, through a mouthful of popcorn, made an affirmative sound. After taking a drink, he cleared his throat. "Yeah. It's going to be weird, not living here anymore but we can't all stay in Bluffington for forever, right?"

"When I grow up, I'm going to be an astronaut too." Dale's popcorn was already half gone and he was talking to Cleo more than anyone else but his voice carried in the only half full theater.

Cleo piped up in response. "I'm going to draw like Doug and direct plays like Judy."

They twittered amongst themselves and Doug smiled. There was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he listened to their dreams and goals. He and Skeeter had been like that once, not so long ago. They'd been unable to decide if they were going to be superheros, astronauts, cartoonists, or the newest members of The Beets. They were good memories, something he never planned to forget.

Skeeter snorted a laugh suddenly and slapped Doug's shoulder again. "Oh man, did you see Mr. Bone's house on the way through? Roger and the guys got him good!" He laughed and Doug felt his spirits rise.

"Yeah, it was covered. They're lucky they didn't get caught." He grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.

Skeeter nodded. "I know! It's a good thing they're going to California." He kept laughing but suddenly Doug's hollow feeling had returned. He didn't understand why he couldn't just have a good time like Skeeter. Why did he keep coming back to the thought of everyone leaving? His mouth slanted into a thin line. Was he even worrying over everyone going, or just Roger? A deep, fierce fire stole over his face and he sunk a little into his seat. He hadn't once thought of Patti or Connie today and the guilt rose up like bile in his stomach. What was going on with him?

The opening credits began to roll and he was spared from having to think about any of it too hard. He contented himself with popcorn and Coke, pretending that his stomach wasn't churning, fooling himself into believing that he wasn't thinking of Roger Klotz.

_Well, the movie was a success. Both Dale and Cleo liked it. I think I'm going to take Cleo and Porkchop to the park tomorrow. It'll be nice to spend some time with them both before the beach trip next weekend._

_When Cleo and I came home Roger's car was gone. I'm sure he won't leave until morning but he probably had to go buy supplies or something. I still can't help but feel empty when I think about him. I don't know why but I keep thinking of Cleo asking me about what happened to Mr. Bone's house and me telling her I didn't know. It's a little sad, probably the last time I'll have to cover for Roger Klotz._

_I guess that's all for now. Goodnight Journal._


	3. Chapter 3

6/23/2002

_Dear Journal,_

_I didn't sleep well last night. I kept dreaming but I can't really remember any of them. At one point I thought I saw car lights and heard a door open and close before it drove off. There were a couple of men's voices too but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It sounded like it was right out front but I'm not sure if it was real or not. I know there were other ones too but I can't remember the details._

_The only plan for today is to go to the mall with Patti later. We are going to buy a cooler and some beach towels for this weekend. I have everything I need but she wants company so I'll go with her. I sort of want to ask Skeeter if he wants to tag along but Patti didn't mention inviting anyone else so maybe she wants just the two of us to go. I'm a little nervous. I wonder if she has any other plans?_

_I think that's it for now. I'll let you know how it all goes. Wish me luck!_

***

"Doug! You're finally awake!" Cleo swung her feet to and fro as she finished up what looked like Cinnamon Toast Crunch or something of the sort. There was a sticky milk ring around her gaping smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah. I didn't sleep very well. I kept having weird dreams all night." He opened the fridge to pull out the milk and find some cereal for himself. "I don't even remember them really, but they kept waking me up."

"Bad night's sleep, Sport?" Phil came through the kitchen door just then, newspaper in tow. "You should try some warm milk before you hit the hay. Always works for me." He sat at the head of the table and opened his paper with a flourish before falling into silence.

Doug winced. "Warm milk is gross, Dad. I'd rather dream about cars flashing their lights through my bedroom window." He grabbed some Frosted Flakes, a bowl, and spoon before sitting across from his sister.

"Sport, grab me a cup of joe while you're up?"

"I'm already sitting..." Doug didn't really mind. He'd get the coffee when he put the milk away. "Just give me a second."

Phil nodded. "Thanks." He turned the page and cleared his throat. "What was that about car lights?"

Doug went to the fridge to put the milk away and grabbed a mug and the coffee pot. "Oh, it was just a dream. I thought I heard a car pull up and a couple of guys talking. The lights shone through my window but then I woke up and it was gone." He poured the coffee and brought it and some creamer to the table before he sat again.

Phil shook his head. "No dream there, son. Your buddy Roger stopped by this morning to drop a letter in our mailbox. I think I startled him. He wasn't expecting anyone to be awake at five." He chuckled softly. "I was watering the hedges. Forgot my warm milk last night."

The spoon jumped out of his hand and clattered across the table. He was already on his feet. "Dad! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were sleeping, or so I thought." Phil looked over his paper. "Is something wrong? He told me not to wake you when I asked."

Doug's brain sputtered to a stop. He didn't know what to think. What would he have done at five in the morning? Groggily trundle out to the mailbox in his boxers to say a final goodbye? He could have accepted the letter by hand but if Roger had planned on seeing him then he wouldn't have written in the first place... The letter.

"Where is it?" He glanced around the kitchen. "Did you leave it in the mailbox?"

Phil blinked and cast his eyes around the room. "Uh, where did your mother put it? I didn't want the mailman to take it on accident." He turned around in his chair, looking over the entire kitchen. "I don't know, Sport. Maybe she still has it on her?"

Breakfast forgotten, Doug launched himself out the back door. "Mom!" He could hear his father and sister calling after him but that didn't matter right now. He wasn't sure why he needed the letter so badly but he did. "Mom, are you back here?"

"Douglas, honey, is everything alright?" Theda looked up from under her sun hat. She was on her knees in the flower bed with a trowel and gloves. The look on her face clearly suggested she had no idea what was going on.

He couldn't slow his thoughts down enough to filter his words. "Dad gave you a letter for me. Where is it?"

The blank look in her eyes made his stomach knot but a second later recognition dawned and she smiled. "Oh! The letter from your little friend, Roger." She pulled off her gloves slowly. "You know, he's such a good boy. He had a rough start with his father not being around but I think Edwina just did the best job she knew how to do and he's really come a long way." She checked each of her pockets, taking her time to voice her thoughts, and Doug kept his eyes on every move. "Of course, you being his friend helped out a lot too. That Willie White isn't the best influence. Do you know I heard he egged poor Mr. Bone's house? I hope Roger knew enough to stay out of that mischief-"

"Mom!" He couldn't take anymore. "Where's the letter? Do you have it?"

Theda put her hands on her hips and fixed Doug with an appalled look. "Douglas! Maybe _you_ need the good influence!"

His cheeks burst warm and he sucked in his bottom lip. "Sorry, Mom. I just... Roger left today for his road trip and I want to see what he had to say."

She frowned at him but lost some of her determination. Settling on one pocket, she pulled out a slightly crumpled envelope. "Road trip? Where is he going? I hope Edwina is alright on her own. He's everything to her."

Doug hardly heard her as he took the plain white envelope in his shaking hands. There was nothing extraordinary about it, average in every way except for Roger's messy scrawl along one edge. 'Doug' was all it said but he could feel the weight of the note inside. His gut churned.

"He's coming back in the fall, Mom." His mouth was suddenly dry. Actually, Roger hadn't said for sure he would return. But... he couldn't possibly stay gone forever, could he? Theda may have responded but a hum had risen in Doug's ears as he turned away from her. "Uh-huh. Okay. I'm going to be in my room. Thanks."

He didn't remember the walk back into the house or up the stairs. He didn't remember finding his room and closing the door behind him. He didn't remember sitting on his bed and patting Porkchop absently. As he picked open the seal and fished out the letter, he couldn't be bothered to remember any of those trivial details. He couldn't put a finger on the whys or how-comes, but he needed to read this.

The loose-leaf notebook paper had been folded several times before being stuffed inside the envelope. Blue inked hen scratch stared back at him and there was a smudge of something, dirt or grease, on one of the bottom corners. Even if no one had told him, Doug would have known this letter had come from Roger. He smiled even before he read it.

_'Hey Funnie take care of my cat while Im gone. Ma feeds her to much and she's getting to old for that. (Stinky, not Ma. Well Ma's getting old to. Dont tell her I said that.) Just look in on them some times. Its not like you have anything better to do loser. Anyway Ma's kind of sad Im leaving. Make sure she doesnt imbarrass me. Heres my cell phone number. Dont call me unless its important. I just got away from you dont want you bothering me all summer. Alright I guess thats it. Enjoy your lame summer loser. Text me if you need to. Bye.'_

He'd scrawled his name and phone number below. Doug turned the page over, knowing there was nothing else on it but feeling the need to check just in case. Nothing. No further instructions. Doug pursed his lips and read through the note several more times, smirking at the imperfections and rolling his eyes at being called a loser. Roger was good at playing the jerk but he really wasn't such a bad guy. Usually.

Folding the note up and tucking it back into it's envelope, Doug cradled it against his stomach until he got to his desk and opened the drawer. He frowned. Where could he keep the letter so it would be safe? He wasn't any good at hiding things, but he didn't want this to get lost... Biting his bottom lip, he decided tucking it in his journal was the safest bet. Cleo didn't usually come into his room, much less go through his things, but a sudden paranoia had risen within him. He couldn't risk losing the letter in case he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Or the phone number...

Doug snatched the letter back out and raced over to his bedside table. His parents had told him he was too young for a cellular phone last Christmas. After all, only big shots and important people like doctors needed to be available at all times. He was neither of those and the contracts were, admittedly, expensive. He hadn't expected to receive a mobile phone at all and so it had been an utter shock when Judy had shown up for the holiday and given him precisely that. Her excuse had been that she never knew how to contact him anymore and now he had no excuse to not be available. She'd called him perhaps five times since then and the phone rarely left Doug's room despite his parents, Skeeter, and Patti all knowing the number. It was all worth it now though. He'd actually have a reason to use it.

Grabbing it up, he breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't dead and searched through the menu to find the texting option. He'd never had a reason to use it before but now seemed just as a good a time as any. Looking at the letter and rechecking the phone number no less than ten times, Doug punched in a message.

_'Roger, this is Doug. I got your letter. This is my number. Text me if you need to. Thanks.'_

He stared at the message for a minute or two before sending it. He debated saying more but two hundred and fifty characters went by fast when sending texts. It was funny to him that people chose to write back and forth rather than just call and talk. Wasn't that what phones were for anyway? But maybe writing to Roger was better than talking to him. A knot pulled tight in Doug's stomach. He didn't know what he would say if he had to talk to Roger on the phone for more than a moment. It would almost be like they were alone... and they'd avoided that since Bluffscouts...

Folding the letter up once more and putting it away, Doug found himself listlessly milling around his room. It seemed quiet downstairs and nothing was happening out his window. Porkchop looked up once from his bed but after a quick wag of his tail, he laid his head back down and began snoring. Doug's cell phone didn't ring. It didn't alert him in any way. Had the text worked? Wouldn't there be an alarm or something if it hadn't gone through? Maybe if he picked it up and looked at it-

The phone downstairs rang and Doug jumped. With a short laugh, he shook his head and put the phone down. What was going on with him? It was as if he couldn't focus. Or rather, he couldn't focus on anything other than...

"Doug!" Cleo's voice whined whenever she had to yell. "That was Patti. She's gonna be here in a minute to get you!"

Patti! Doug rushed to get his wallet. He'd forgotten all about her and going to the mall. He stopped in front of his mirror to make sure his hair looked okay. He supposed he should get down there and wait for her. Stopping at his door, he hesitated and looked back at his bedside table. His feet moved on their own and soon he had the phone and was trying to fit it into his pocket. It wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe his mom or dad would need to call him while he was out. Or maybe Roger would text him back.

***

Patti arrived maybe five minutes later and they took off. It was just the two of them and at first everything was great. They talked about the trip and laughed at the thought of Skeeter goofing off at the beach. It was nice but as they hit the highway a strange silence blossomed and Doug knew right away it wasn't the same friendly quiet they had shared countless times before. He thought about turning the radio on but opted against it. There was a conversation to be had here. He knew it somehow.

They stopped for a red light and Patti cleared her throat, glancing his way before looking back to the road. "So... Doug. How are your plans for the fall going?"

He swallowed. Did they have to start their goodbyes so soon? Patti was one of his very dearest friends so, for her, he'd do his best not to drag the mood further down. He forced a weak smile. "It's good. I'm all enrolled here at the Institute of Arts. I've put in my request for a pet friendly suite and have my loan paperwork submitted. I think it's going well."

Patti nodded. "That's great! Didn't you get a scholarship?"

"Uh, yeah. A small one for my consistent art grades. It'll help pay the extra for the room. I gotta take Porkchop with me." He chuckled but didn't feel very joyful.

The light changed and they took off. Patti tried to keep the conversation going. "It's exciting. Think about it. One day you'll be a famous comic book artist and I'll interview you!"

Doug laughed. "If you can find the time. And who knows where you'll live by then-" As soon as he said it he knew there was no going back. The laughter stopped and he winced. "S-sorry. I mean... I didn't mean anything by it."

She bit her lip and glanced away from the road long enough to make eye contact with him. It was only for a moment but what they shared right then was something he'd take with him forever. Her voice was sad and hopeful at the same time, a remnant of a smile curled her lips. "Doug, we have to talk about this. We've both avoided it for so long but we can't just go our separate ways and never talk about it."

His lungs seized. "I know. I just..."

"I've been avoiding it too." She reached over to pat one of his hands briefly. "But this is it, ya know? We're grown up now. We can't walk away at the end of this summer not knowing where we stand with one another." He nodded but couldn't think of even a single word to say. Patti smiled brokenly. "Doug, I love you. I love you with all my heart and I always have."

The entire world fell on him. He couldn't breathe. Shouldn't he be floating? Shouldn't his heart be fluttering in his throat? Shouldn't he be longing to kiss her?

A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked straight ahead, not at him. "But as much as I love you, I'm not in love with you. I mean, I thought I was for a while but... I think that was just us bein' kids. You know?"

It was like he'd just crossed thin ice and survived. He couldn't explain the relief that washed over him and part of him felt like he should be angry. He should be heartbroken and demanding her to apologize but... he was smiling. "You're one of my dearest friends, Patti. My first love, my everything for so long but you're right. I am going to hate saying goodbye to you at the end of the summer but... I love you like a sister."

She made some sort of strangled noise and threw the turn signal on. As soon as it was safe, she pulled the car to the shoulder and put it in park. Her seat belt was off a second later and she was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. Her voice shook but she smiled against his neck, he could feel it. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. We can still be friends, can't we? Like we are right now? We'll call and write and-"

He nodded, his head clearing for the first time since graduation. "And in the summer we'll see each other and it will be like we've never been apart at all." His cheeks were wet too but he couldn't remember when the flow had started. "You'll tell me what you've learned and I'll show you my latest Quailman comics."

She pulled back and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Yes! We can grow up but not apart." She wiped her face and hugged him again before pulling back.

Doug raised a hand to touch her golden hair. Patti was beautiful. She always had been and she always would be. They were best friends and he wouldn't change that for anything. The relief at not having to lose her was overwhelming. They simply sat there for a time, talking about what the future held. When the tears finally dried and they were both able to focus on the road again, they pulled back into traffic and headed for the mall.

***

They spent the greater part of the day shopping. In the end they only bought a cooler, a couple of beach towels, and some sunscreen but their time was anything but wasted. They laughed and goofed off, joked about this and that, talked about nothing and everything. It was perfect. They were themselves and now they knew college wasn't going to change that.

Patti dropped him off and he waved to her from the front porch until her car disappeared around the corner. A calm overtook him and he drifted into the house. If he let his mind continue to whirl out of control he could begin worrying about the coming school season but no part of him wanted that. He was suddenly sure everything was going to be all right. He was headed in the right direction.

As he began up the stairs, the cell phone rang from his pocket. With a start, he grabbed it and tried to answer, only to discover he'd received a text message. His stomach churned and he raced the rest of the way up the stairs and to his room. Once securely inside, he pressed the button to open the message. A smile split his face in two.

_'Kentucky is lame. Thanks for watching stinky. Later funnie.'_

Doug rubbed at the smile on his face. The corners of his mouth were pulled back so far they hurt. Before he realized what he was doing, he was writing back.

_'Hope your trip is going well. I'll check in on your mom and Stinky tomorrow. Talk to you later.'_

He sent the message before he could second guess himself. Setting the phone down, Doug pulled out his journal. It was a force of habit. He wrote in it almost every morning and night. He cracked it open and Roger's letter fell out. Doug glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. He was alone. Even Porkchop was elsewhere. Suddenly jittery, he let out a long breath and reached for the envelope. So what if he'd read it a couple of times this morning? Who'd know if he read it again? Who cared if he decided to read it every single day?

***

_It's been a good day, Journal. Patti and I know exactly where we stand with each other. It's not where I would have thought back when I was younger but it's right where we belong. I mean, who knows where things may go in the future? For right now though, everything is great._

_I'm going to go over and check in on Ms. Klotz and Stinky tomorrow. Roger wants me to keep an eye on them. I'll text him and let him know how they are doing. It's too bad he doesn't have a mailing address while he's on the road. I could send letters instead of stupid, short messages._

_Anyway, I think that's it for now. Goodnight Journal._


End file.
